


Be My Frankenstein

by HannibalsFannibal



Category: Hannibal (2001), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Rising (2007)
Genre: Dismemberment, Falling In Love, Frankenstein - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, Mad Science, Mad Scientists, Maybe there will be some smut, Murder, Romance, Sexual Fantasy, True Love, not sure yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannibalsFannibal/pseuds/HannibalsFannibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham has a talent that some may find controversial...But if it's in the name of love, it can't be that bad can it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

Be My Frankenstein  
Story: Hannibal’s Fannibal  
Characters: NBC’s Hannibal  
MalexMale Romance  
DON’T LIKE DON’T READ

Please note that this is a complete fantasy crackfic!

~*~  
“I do know that for the sympathy of one living being, I would make peace with all. I have love in me the likes of which you can scarcely imagine and rage the likes of which you would not believe. If I cannot satisfy the one, I will indulge the other.” ~Mary Shelley

~*~  
“You should use your genius for something worth while.”  
He continued to shuffle through his papers, oblivious to the woman behind him.  
“Will, are you even listening?” 

“Huh?”  
Alana rolled her eyes and took a step closer to Will, she placed her hand atop the stack of papers to halt his shuffling.  
“Did you catch any of that?”  
Will stood straight and adjusted his glasses.  
“Sorry, no.”

“I said, you should use your genius for something worth while, go discover what you’re really capable of.”

“I’m helping Jack, that is completely worth while.”

“What, by being his personal coffee fetcher?”  
Will frowned.  
“Will, you need to take charge and show Jack that you mean business.”

“How, by prancing up to him and demanding a promotion?”

“No, by convincing him to let you on sight of a crime scene, I’ve seen what you can do Will, you just have to show him now.”  
Alana removed her hand from the papers and placed it gently on Will’s shoulder.  
“You deserve more than this, you just need to take that extra step.”  
Will smiled weakly, knowing that he had yet again been proven wrong by the beautiful Alana Bloom.  
“Alright, I’ll head over to his office some time.”

“Now.”

“Alright, alright.”  
Alana smiled in triumph.  
“Thanks Will, you know I’m just trying to do what’s best for you.”

“Yes, Thank you Alana.”  
She planted a small kiss on Will’s cheek before walking happily out the room.

Will waited until she had turned the corner, he then sighed deeply and glanced around his empty classroom.  
‘She hasn’t seen the half of it.’

~*~  
“You want me to let you on site of a murder so you can show me this little “talent” of yours?”  
Will shifted uncomfortably in the pristine leather chair sitting neatly in Jack Crawford’s office.  
“Well when you put it that way it really sounds discouraging.”  
Jack sat directly across from him, Will tried his hardest to avoid the older man’s intimidating stare.  
“Mr. Graham, have you ever been to a crime scene?”

“I…”

“The death? Have you ever seen the death, smelled it?”

“Well…”

“What about the bodies? Have you ever seen a child’s body so mangled and disfigured that not even the parents could identify it as their own kid?”

“Sir, I…”

“No, I don’t think you have…”

“I have!”  
Jack tilted his head.  
“Have you now? Whose?”  
Will adjusted his glasses, a nervous habit.  
“My father’s.”

“What was it like for you?”  
Will stopped trying to straighten his glasses and instead removed them.  
“Bad.”

“How bad?”

“He was shot in the face, the only way I was able to tell it was him was when police handed me his drivers license.”

“How did you feel? Seeing your father’s body like that, what did it do to you?”  
Will pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes.  
“I wasn’t sad, just shocked. I wanted to catch the person who killed him…”

“How did you handle it?”

“I-I helped them catch the killer.”  
Jack sat back in his chair and rubbed his hands together.  
“Alright, next case, you show me what you got?”

“What?”

“You heard me, I’ll give you a call. Now if you could, chocolate mocha with extra cream…I’m feeling adventurous.”  
Will bowed his head and quickly stood to leave Jack’s office.  
~*~  
“He’s letting you?!”

“Yes.”

“Will that’s great, congratulations!”

“Not yet, I don’t have the job yet.”

“But you will.”  
Will smiled, even over mobile phone Alana managed to have the most beautiful voice.  
“Yes…I will.”

“Alright, I’m gonna have to let you go, I’m going out to dinner with a few coworkers.”

“I’m not invited?”  
There was silence on there other side of the line.  
“Just kidding Alana, I would have come up with some stupid excuse not to come anyway.”

“Oh, well…Goodnight.”

“Goodnight Alana.”  
Will waited for Alana to hang up first, he sighed and pressed end call. He looked over at his furry friends, Winston began wagging his tale.  
“Don’t look at me like that…You know she doesn’t like me.”  
Winston barked.  
“And no, I’m not going to ask her out.”

Will sat the phone on the coffee table and laid back, closing his eyes, he drifted to sleep.

~*~  
“DING DING DING!”

Will’s eyes shot open, he reached for his phone. Jack.  
Will felt a tingle of nervousness in his gut, he took a deep breath and pressed talk.  
“Hello?”

“Now’s your chance.” 

“There’s been a murder?”

“That’s what we’re being told, get dressed and drive by my office, we’ll carpool to the scene.”  
Before Will could thank him, Jack had hung up the phone.  
Will pocketed his phone and rushed to his bedroom to get dressed.  
‘Here it is, don’t mess this up.”

~*~  
“So, what are we dealing with.”  
Will sat in the passenger side of Jack’s cruiser, Jack wore a hardened expression…Harder than usual.

“Homicide, one victim, we’re still searching for the killer and any suspects that could have been involved.”

“Any witnesses?”

“No, none that we know of yet, but we’re looking.”

“So what happened to the victim?”

“From the calls I’ve been getting, it sounds like a fatal stab wound to the stomach and then the body was dismembered, but I’ll be the judge of that once we get there, and you’re going to help me.”

“Yes Sir.”

It wasn’t until about twenty minutes later did Jack pull up to a small piece of land covered in officers, agents, and caution tape…Will felt his stomach churn.  
“Well, here we are, show me what you got.”

Will nodded and unbuckled his seatbelt to exit the car, as soon as he was outside he was struck by the smell of copper, blood. It was all too familiar, except for a strange twisting he felt in his chest…Probably just heart burn.  
Jack rounded the car and directed Will towards the tape, he handed Will a pair of blue gloves.  
“You ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.”

~*~  
Will had to catch his balance once he was within sight of the body.  
He removed his glasses and turned to Jack.  
“I’m going to need everyone behind the tape before I begin.”  
Jack paused, but nodded.  
“Understood. Alright everyone, you heard the man, everybody behind the yellow tape. You can have your site back once he’s done.

Will took a look around, removed his glasses, and took a deep breath.

~*~  
It is late, 11:32 P.M., it’s cold outside, but I am burning with adrenaline. I walk through the woods, my victim waits oblivious of my intentions, I will kill him.

I move closer, knife in my hand. I stay low to the ground as to not make any noise…I can see him now, prim and proper in his expensive suits, this man deserves to die.

I am almost behind him now, he is staring up at the sky, I do not think he knows of my presence.

I prepare my knife, ready to slash his Achilles tendons…But wait, my prey begins to turn in my direction.

I stab, getting him in the thigh and then removing my knife in preparation for another strike. He screams in pain and grasps at his wound as warm blood begins to flow, I stab him again, embedding the blade in his stomach.

My prey falls to the ground, I watch him attempt to stop the bleeding…He will suffer a long death.

I sit down next to him, I watch him die…The blood stains his expensive black suit, it makes me smile. I tell him I will see him in hell, he closes his brown eyes and never opens them again.  
Once I am sure he is dead, I cut him into pieces, head from neck, hands from wrists, arms from shoulders, feet from ankles, knees from thighs, thighs form torso…He is complete.

This is my design.

~*~  
“Agent Graham! Open your eyes!”

Will felt someone shaking his shoulders, he slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He was standing over the dismember body with a knife in his gloved hand.  
“What the hell was that?”

“What?”

“Did you just reenact the killing?”  
Will looked down again.  
“Yes.”  
Jack rubbed his forehead.  
“So that’s your special talent?”

“Yes.”

“What did you see?”  
Jack handed Will his glasses, when had he dropped them?  
“I’d rather not say right now, give me time to recover and I’ll write you a report. All I can say right now is that this killer is dangerous, this man didn’t even get the chance to put up a fight before he was slaughtered…I-I have to go now, could you please take me back to the office?”  
Jack nodded.  
“I recommend you give that knife to a crime scene specialist, can’t have you tampering with anymore evidence.”

“Oh, sorry…”

“Write me that report by the end of this week and I’ll consider accepting your apology.  
Will handed the knife to a blonde woman standing near him.  
“Understood Sir.”

“Call me Jack, and from now on, you’ll be known as agent Graham.”

“Thank you S…Jack.”

~*~  
Will dressed in his pajamas and fell into bed. It had been a long day, he started his report earlier, but he couldn’t finish it…Something was missing.  
That man…Well, that pile of man…There something about him. Will needed to see him again, then maybe he’d be able to finish his report.  
The body wouldn’t be in autopsy until the next morning, Will would drive back to the office and take a look, but until then, he let his eyes droop.  
Flashes of his visions danced across his closed eyelids, all he could see was that man…He needed to see his face.  
Tomorrow…Tomorrow.

~*~  
“You are?”

“Will Graham.”

“Oh, that Will Graham, We’ve heard about you down here. Congratulations on the promotion. My name is Brian Zeller and this is my assistant Jimmy Price.”  
Price turned to Zeller with a look of mock shock.  
“Your assistant? I was here before you.”

“…We assist each other…”

“So that makes us each other’s assistants.”

“But that’s not possible, one is the mentor and the other is the assistant, since I was here first I am your mentor and you are my assistant…”

Will shifted on his feet and cleared his throat.  
“Excuse me, we were talking about my admission into the autopsy room?”

The two men stopped their arguing and returned their attention back to Will.  
“Yes of course, sorry. Why do you want in again?”

“I am writing my report on the crime scene, and I need to see the body in order to piece together some of the missing parts of the report.”  
Both Zeller and Price began to laugh.  
“What?”

“Piece together…Nice one. But I don’t think we’ll be piecing him back together anytime soon agent Graham. Come on in, you’re worthy enough.”  
Will smiled and followed them into the cold metal room.  
“Alright, let’s see here…”  
They all stood around a metal table, the body was covered with a thin white plastic sheet.

“Older man, precisely forty nine years of age. He has a clean record, not even a single speeding ticket. No recorded family, looks like he’s the only one left…”  
Price lifted the sheet, the man’s face remained covered, Will was anxious to see him, but remained polite and let the two talk.

“As you already know, the man’s body was dismembered, it was cleanly cut almost like the killer was taking their time. The kill stab was in the stomach, he bled to death…Not much else to say besides I hope we catch the killer. I’d hate to see this happen to another innocent.”  
Zeller lowered the sheet back down.  
“Should we leave you alone with him?”

“Yes, yes that would be great.”

“Alright, don’t get too cozy with him though.”  
Will looked at Zeller in utter horror.  
“Ignore him, it’s just his fucked up sense of humor.”  
The two men began to leave the room when it hit Will, he was forgetting the most important piece of information.

“What’s this guy’s name?”  
Price stopped in the doorway.

“His name was Dr. Hannibal Lecter.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe smugglng a body isn't as hard as it sound...

Be My Frankenstein  
Story: Hannibal’s Fannibal  
Characters: NBC’s Hannibal  
MalexMale Romance   
DON’T LIKE DON’T READ

~*~  
“Even broken in spirit as he is, no one can feel more deeply than he does the beauties of nature.” ~Mary Shelley

~*~  
“Hannibal…Interesting name. Where did you get it from?”

The corpse remained silent.  
“Well then, if you’re not going to talk, I doubt you’ll mind if I take a look at you will you?”  
Will lifted the plastic sheet off the corpse’s face, he was surprised by what he saw.  
“You’re quite handsome Dr. Lecter, what a waste.”

The longer he looked the more he felt the familiar burning in his chest. He leaned in closer.  
“What’s this? Are you wearing cologne Dr. Lecter? It’s nice.”

He examined the dead man’s features, he was indeed handsome.  
Pristine, even in death.  
His facial features appeared chiseled, sharp cheekbones and strongly pouted lips. A slight stubble painted his jaw and chin.  
A single blonde lock of hair stood out of place from the others, Will lowered his bare hand and gently set it back in its place upon the man’s head.  
“You look like you were a very proud man.”

Will moved his hand up to the man’s eyes, he wanted to see what color they were.

“I should have seen that coming.”  
His eyes were glazed over.

The burning continued, Will ever so softly ran his index finger over the man’s cold lips.  
‘Were you a good kisser Dr. Lecter?’  
Will stood upright and pinched the bridge of his nose.  
“What am I doing?”

He moved over to a nearby desk and took up a pen and pad of paper, he scribbled notes about the man atop the table.  
‘Nothing out of the ordinary, nothing we don’t already know. Fatal stab to the stomach and then mostly joint dismemberment…But why?’  
He walked back to the corpse and moved around it as he scratched down more notes.  
‘Why did this man deserve to die? What did he do, if anything? Where is the reasoning?’  
He stopped directly above the corpse’s head.  
“Who killed you huh?”

There was of course no answer.  
“Looks like we’ll be needing your side of the story Dr. Lecter.”

Will covered the body and left the room without a second glance.

“Did you find what you were looking for?”  
Zeller joined Will as he neared the elevator.  
“As much as you can from a dead body.”

“Typical corpse am I right?”  
The both chuckled quietly.  
“Can’t say that I’ll be back, but thank you for letting me down here.”

“No, thank you.”  
Zeller pointed to the paper in Will’s hand.  
“Hopefully that’ll help you catch whoever did that to poor Dr. Lecter.”

“Yes, hopefully. See you around Dr. Zeller.”

“Of course, and please, just call me Brian.”

Will stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for the ground floor, it wasn’t until the door slid shut did Will relax against the wall.  
The burning was finally gone, but it wouldn’t be for long.  
Will would be back tonight, he knew what he needed to do…He just didn’t quite know if he was doing it for the sake of the case, or for his own morbid curiosity.

~*~  
Will glanced down at his watch.  
10:05 P.M.  
He only had a ten minuet time slot, his car was parked directly behind the building near the loading dock. Get in, sneak down to the morgue, find Hannibal, smuggle his body up the elevator and through the building back to the loading dock where Will will place the body his trunk.  
He just needed to get in and get out without delay.

Will gripped at the steering wheel and took a deep breath.  
‘This’ll be easy, it’s just like when you were little and snuck puppies past dad…Just like that…Except that wasn’t illegal…Or morally wrong…Or morbid…Fuck it.”

Will unbuckled his seatbelt and exited the car, once the door was shut and locked, Will stuffed his hands in his coat and hurried to the backdoor.  
As Jack’s personal “coffee fetcher” for the past year, Will had been given a sort of “skeleton key” to the facility. Just in case Jack wasn’t in his office, which he never was.

He placed the key in the lock and smiled as the locks fell open.   
He quickly went inside and closed the door behind him, it was dark, the only people here would be a few strays getting last minuet work done, and the janitors…Will felt confident his plan would work. 

He took another deep breath and hurried for the across the dock towards the stairs.

~*~  
“What you doing here so late son?”  
Will froze, he was so close to the elevator…So close.  
“I’m uh…I left some important paperwork down in autopsy, I have to go get them before the boss finds out.”

“Oh, I see. Well, since that’s all you’re doing, would you mind helping an old man?”  
Will examined the old janitor standing hunched in front of him.  
“Uh sure, what do you need?”

“I have a cart down there full of towels those autopsy boys used to clean up the most recent body. If you could please bring that cart back up here, you’d be doing these old bones a great favor.”

That would work, Will could use the cart to transport the body…He hadn’t even thought of a way to get the body from the elevator back to his car…He kicked himself for not thinking of that sooner.

“Of course.”

“Thank you young man.”

Will nodded and called the elevator, it came seconds later.  
“I’ll be waiting for you up here.”

“Understood.”  
The doors shut and brought Will down to his desired level.  
The burning sensation started up again.

~*~  
“Which one is it?”  
Will scanned the many coolers lining the wall of the morgue…There were fifty of them. He glanced back at his watch, three minutes had past, he would start with number one, work his way up until he found the body he was looking for.

~*~  
Thirty two, cooler thirty two.  
Will had it open all the way, the cart the janitor had spoken of sat directly next to the sliding table. Will began to pick up the pieces and place them inside the cart, under the towels.  
‘This is wrong, this is so wrong…What am I doing, what if it doesn’t work? This has to be at least fifty different kinds of illegal.’

Once each limb was delicately placed under the towels Will closed the cooler and carted the body back to the elevator.

He had four minuets left to successfully meet his set time, Will wanted to get out of here as soon as possible.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened, Will quietly peaked out. The janitor was nowhere in sight.  
Will took the opportunity and rushed out the doors, he slowed to a normal walk as he entered the business floor, the last thing he needed was to look suspicious.

Two minuets left.  
He was only a door away from the loading dock, he had just made it down two flights of stairs while trying his hardest not to damage a dismembered human body inside a cart…He felt slightly accomplished.

He didn’t breath normally again until he was next to his car with the trunk opened.  
“I’m sorry about this Dr. Lecter, but you’ll thank me soon enough.   
Will loaded the body parts into the multiple coolers he had waiting in the trunk, and then closed the lid.  
He locked the doors and rushed back into the building.

~*~  
“Thank you very much for your help son.”

“Not a problem, and thank you for your help, if it weren’t for you this place would be a mess.”

The janitor took the cart with a smile.  
“You have a good night now.”

“You too sir.”

Will waited until the man had disappeared behind a set of swinging doors, he then made his way back to the safety of his car.

Once seated comfortably in the drivers side, Will brought the car to life and hurried to exit the parking lot, the occasional clink of coolers reminded him to drive slowly and with ease.  
“I hope this works, I don’t know what I’ll do if it doesn’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is a complete fantasy crackfic straight out of my little imagination.


End file.
